After the End of the World
by The Stalking Raven
Summary: So what do you do when the world you live in is basicly in ruin and ya gotta make things meet on your own? How about it being doubled the trouble with supernatural creatures to make some trouble? There are near rape experiances so dont read if you no like


So this my first story that im posting on here and I'm kinda excited and yet nervous to post, ugh... Im all jittery from all the newness of doing this.  
>.<strong> maybe its because ya had to much sugar dork..<strong>

Huh...Maybe.. lol! As I was sayin on the sum thing that there are a few encounters of possible rape so dont read if ya don't like. critize my writing to help improve me writing skills :P im not the greatest, but I sure could use the help! Soo~ enjoy my work and tell me how I did!

**I don't own naruto or the characters of this anime! If I did, I'd stalk Gaara xD The Stalking Raven out!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sitting on this swing at this deserted playground with the sun burning against my cheek and whe wind whistling against the trees, brought a sad smile to my slowly rocking myself as I began to drift off in thought and old found memories tighten my chest already tight chest as the tears trickled down my cheeks.  
>It already has been a minute or two since I sat here, but it felt like hours..<br>Does it always seem like forever when remembering the lost found memories that we have to cling to to make it through the day?  
>'Maybe I should leave' I thought as I sighed and felt my feet tingling as they fell asleep from the lack of movement I supose.<br>As I got up to stand part of the paint from the swing set chipped off in wind making things dark, getting stuck in my pink locks of hair,making me huff in annoyance as I fished it out from the tangled strands.

You'd think after a while of being used to feeling dirty and poor as heck after the great war that it would cease to bother me, guess habits are hard to quit after all.  
>As I walked off I glanced over my shoulder in a way to that sealed the fate and memories of my childhood.<br>There, leaning against the tree by the outskirts of the park was the one and only man that stole my heart- and then brutally destroyed it.  
>I stared at him in shock barely feeling myself breathe- or maybe I couldn't breathe at that percise momment- willing the image away as much as possible.<br>"Sauske..?" I asked cautiously.  
>He smirked his eyes twinkling in his eyes that I dared not to interpert, as my inner screamed danger up at me.<br>I learned to listen to inner more often then I did in the past and she hasn't failed me yet. And I wasn't gonna change that now. As I turned and sprinted out of there in the opposite direction, not caring if i looked like a bat out off hell.  
>Before I even got five paces away from my origanal spot, I was jerked back into the hard chest of Uchiha Sausuke, an arm wrapping around my body effectively restraining me, much to my chargin, while he mearly laughed softly at my struggles to free myself.<br>"My, my Sakura.. What is the matter sweetheart? Not even a year ago you have dreamed of being in my arms, now your running from me? I wonder why that is.." he thoughtfully wondered aloud, " Did I really hurt your feelings that bad?"  
>I said nothing, while I desperately tried to pull away. Fear was beginging to overwhelm my entire being, making the only thought available was to escape.<br>He growled darkly as he jerked me tighter against him, causing some difficulty to breathe.  
>"Yes...Struggle my little flower, it'll only make this more fun." he chuckled as he licked and nipped at my neck and ear, making me feel terribly ill as the thought the emerged into my head.<br>He's gonna rape me.  
>I choked on a gasp of horror. I could not-<strong>would not<strong>- allow this to happen! I thought as I paniced and attempted to incapasitate him, as if sensing my thoughts he slapped me hard, leaving a stinging, burning pain on my left cheek.  
>"Don't even try it," he snarled,"It'll be worse then that if you fight me."<br>I shuddered with revoltion at that and the possible things he could have done if I continued to resist.  
>He purred, approving of my stillness and petted my hair.<br>"That's a good girl.." he cooed into my ear.  
>I bit my cheek to not retaliate against him, but it was a struggle, as my mouth filled with the taste of that ruby liquid known as blood as some of it trickled out of my mouth. Sausuke's hold on me tightend as he breathed in deeply and shuddered as he breathed out whirling me around and pryied my mouth open and ravaged my bloodied mouth.<br>He moaned and pulled away licking his lips from the blood as his sharingan eyes looked glazed in pleasure him licking his...Fangs?


End file.
